


I Have A BabySara Problem

by Aubvi



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Kid Fic, One Shot Collection, olicity undertones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubvi/pseuds/Aubvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to house all the little Sara Diggle stories I can't seem to stop writing (or getting prompts for!) All originally posted on tumblr and now being moved over here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bring Your Digglet to Work Day

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some pure OTA+Baby fluff!
> 
> Inspired by the newest picture of David Ramsey and the adorable little actress who plays Sara Diggle. Also some peer pressure from friends (and okay, really my ridiculous love for BabySara/all things Diggle family!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some pure Original Team Arrow+Baby fluff!  
> Inspired by this picture, some peer pressure from friends, and really my ridiculous love for BabySara/all things Diggle family. ;)

[You can also find this one on my tumblr](http://aubvi.tumblr.com/post/124729223651/bring-your-digglet-to-work-day)

 

 

“Diggle, what is she doing here? I don’t know what you did with her while we were gone, but I can’t have her here.” Oliver has his arms crossed, seemingly irritated, but Felicity’s pretty sure he’s also trying to keep from reaching for their precious Goddaughter. 

She has no such restraint. Walking over to quickly pluck the little girl from her father’s arms, she snuggles her close and steals a whiff of that delicious baby smell.

Her voice is higher than normal, her facial expressions immediately exaggerating as she speaks to “Well hello there baby girl! Is it take your daughter to work day and nobody told me?” She winks at Digg over Sara’s head and makes her way to the empty corner of their new workspace, “Good thing I was already prepared for this.”

The men exchange glances behind her back and it’s John who steps forward, “Uh, Felicity. What do you mean you’re prepared? I was just going to strap her on. I have the backpack in the diaper bag…”

But Felicity is already flipping over the mats placed in the far corner, revealing bright blue, green, yellow, and red padding, the color jarring against all the black and steel. “I had these installed and maybe bought a few toys for her. It’s no big deal.“ She opens a hidden door and pulls out bins with animal faces on them as she continues, "These situations are bound to come up, and we should be ready for them.”

"Okay, but this still isn’t the safest place for-” he trails off as she pushes a button on the wall panel and another portion of the wall pops out a bit. This time it’s a clear guardrail that runs along the edge of the mat and hooks into the other wall, blocking Sara into a 6x6 corner.

As Digg shakes his head, out of arguments, Oliver steps around the desk he’d been leaning on, his arm outstretched and gesturing to the cases. “But there are still all kind of weapons around here, Felicity. It’s just not practical.”

“I’m not saying she should come here every day, but why do you think I got all new cases with doors that can be locked up tight? Surely you didn’t think it was just to protect your arrows?”

Oliver sighs, knowing better than to fight her on this. “Fine, she can stay. But let’s not make a habit of this, okay?”

Felicity just smirks and pops up to place a kiss on his cheek before turning back to climb over the wall and onto the mats with their little visitor.

——–

Two weeks later Sara gets to play in her corner again and Oliver is the only one there with her when Felicity walks in. Both girls grin at him as he mutters, “Well, we already had the space for her…”

 


	2. Let's BabyTime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friends all keep throwing pics and prompts of this child at me, and then sometimes I get myself unintentionally. Exhibit A: This picture.  
> So have some more BabySara and Aunty Thea fluff. This one’s on me! ;)

[Can also be found on Tumblr here](http://aubvi.tumblr.com/post/126973621986/lets-babytime)

 

Thea regularly checked in with her brother a couple times a week. Usually a phone call, sometimes an email, and one time she just flew down and surprised them for the weekend. But as a rule, after that one time where they somehow answered when they  _definitely_  shouldn’t have and she saw way more of Ollie than she ever needed, she never video called. This, however, was a special occasion. **  
**

 

Little Sara had a special place in Thea’s heart. She’d taken to her instantly, that first dinner at the Diggles’ house, and since then the girl’s precious smiles and hugs, usually accompanied by a softly spoken “Eea”, had gotten through some of Thea’s darkest moods. So when Lyla had received an emergency call while Digg was out on a mission, she’d jumped at the chance to have a night with her favorite child.

 

Not even bothering to change out of her comfy pajama pants, she’d thrown some clothes together and raced out the door. Upon her arrival the little girl had squealed with glee and practically leapt from Lyla’s arms into Thea’s. She was babbling incoherently, but Thea was pretty sure she’d caught the word “moo-ie”, so after Lyla’s quick instructions and departure she’d plopped them both down in front of the dvd cabinet.

 

More babbles with the occasional “Ish! Ish!” had Thea confused until Sara finally gave up with a grunt and climbed halfway into the cabinet to grab the copy of Finding Nemo herself. They’d snuggled up on the couch and made it thirty minutes into the movie, until the deep sea fish had Sara screaming and hiding her face in Thea’s lap before she’d decided maybe this wasn’t the best choice right before bed. Quickly turning it off, she grabbed her phone, about to pull up the little girl’s playlist (Sara had a playlist of music on everyone’s phone these days), when it was yanked out of her hands.

 

She watched on in awe as the 11 month old went straight to the Photos app and started scrolling through, babbling excitedly at all the familiar faces of their little family. When she came to the most recent picture Oliver had sent, the one of Felicity standing on the beach with her hair blowing in the wind and her tongue sticking out at the camera, Sara stopped scrolling and began jabbing her pudgy finger at the phone saying, “Iss-a-ey! Iss-a-ey!” and giggling while sticking her own tongue out.

 

The excitement in her eyes is what causes Thea to break her rule and open the specially encrypted video call app Felicity had installed on all their phones before leaving town. However, she does cover the young girl’s eyes and tilt the phone slightly away, just in case.

 

Felicity picks up on the fourth ring, and though she’s flushed and breathing heavy, at least she’s fully clothed, so Thea assumes it’s safe to remove her hand. She dismisses the woman’s panicked  “Thea? What’s wrong? Are you okay?”s with an “Everything is fine here, Felicity. I just have a surprise for you!” before turning the phone over to the child.

 

She is unprepared for the volume of the happy squeals that come from both the baby on her lap and the speakers of her phone.

 

After the initial chatter from Sara has died down, Felicity is all smiles and her voice is raised in pitch as she talks as if they’re having a full conversation, pausing between questions to let the child “answer” her.

 

“What are you and Aunty Thea doing tonight, pumpkin? Are you being a good girl? Aunt Felicity and Uncle Oliver miss you a whole lot! What are you doing up so late?”

 

Thea interjects, telling her, “Digg’s on an m-i-s-s-i-o-n and Lyla’s mom needed her? So we’re having a slumber party!” She turns to tickle Sara’s tummy and brings the giggles pouring out once more, “Aren’t we baby girl? We’re having so much fun, right? We watched some Nemo,”

 

Sara interrupts her with a squeal and, “Ish! Ish!” causing both women to laugh to themselves.

 

Nodding at her, Thea continues, “Yup. We watched the fish! And we looked through pictures on Aunty Thea’s phone and we found the silliest picture of Aunty Licity, didn’t we? What was she doing? Can you show her?”

 

The girl laughs and immediately sticks her tongue out at the phone.

 

When Felicity chuckles, but doesn’t immediately copy the gesture, her mouth forms a pout and she taps on the phone. “Iss-a-ey do!”

 

Her brow remains furrowed and her lips pursed, until finally Felicity shakes her head, glancing over her shoulder, before sticking her own tongue out at the little girl and the giggles begin again.

 

They play this game for the next five minutes, even Thea getting in a few silly faces, before Sara begins rubbing at her eyes and a yawn escapes. The women settle immediately and Thea thinks she sees a small tear on Felicity’s cheek as the woman smiles and speaks softly, “Thank you so much for calling, Sara. I miss you a lot!”

 

She’s sure when Felicity quickly swipes at her cheek as the little girl yawns again and mumbles an “-iss you” before she rests her head on Thea’s chest and her eyes drift closed.

 

Thea keeps her voice low, “I’m sorry, Felicity, we didn’t mean to make you cry.”

 

“No, no. It was worth it. We’ve been missing you all a lot. It was nice to see your faces tonight. Do you want me to get your brother real fast?”

 

“That’s okay. Just tell him I’ll call at our usual time tomorrow?”

 

“Sure, of course I will. He’d probably like a video call too, you know.” Then, with a wink, she adds on, “And I can promise you he’ll be presentable this time.”

 

Thea chuckles softly, careful not to jostle the now softly snoring child, “Sure. That’d be nice. I’m trusting you though.”

 

“Okay. Well I’ll let you go put that angel to bed. Thank you again for calling me. It meant a lot.”

 

“Anytime. And Felicity? We miss you too.”


End file.
